Story and Chapter Updates
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: This is a story, on news of my Fics or my current state in the world. Or if I just wanna talk to my fans. Also, here, I'll let fans suggest and ask questions about the characters in my Fics..IN MY BOOK! I've always wondered what it would be like to have Rose meet Draco... O.o
1. Shizz

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a story for Chapter rewrites and important AN about the stories. There will also be Poll notifications, and more! SO, first things first, **

**_Our Mixed Up Families_**

**__**It has like, three diffirent names in my book. Our Mixed Up Familes, Our Happy Families and Our Crazy Families. But I want to speak on the matter of what Rose, Dimka, Chris and Liss are going to wear for the 'Welcome Back To St. Vlads'. Here are the sets I made for Rose and Liss. The first of the names are the ones _I _like the most, but it's up to you!

_**Rose:**_

www . polyvore roses _ welcome _ back _ to _ st/set?id = 56843885

www . polyvore nice /set?id = 48864912

www . polyvore valentines _ day /set?id = 42290507

www . polyvore roses _ welcome _ back _ to _ st /set?id = 38891498

_**Liss:**_

www . polyvore lissas _ back _ to _ st _ vladimirs /set?id = 56689024

www . polyvore tris /set?id = 50053802

www . polyvore lissas _ welcome _ back _ to _ st /set?id = 38891227

www . polyvore district _ eleven _ chariot _ outfit /set?id = 47731176

_**Rose AND Liss:**_

www . polyvore ill _ carry _ you _ home ... tonight /set?id = 56373558

The ones Lower on the Rose and Liss lists may be DRAB, but I can change them with your thoughts and opinions. PM or Review me your thoughts, and I may re-write OMUF~CH7. Also, who's loving You Come First, even if it's only 2 Chapters? Lolz.


	2. More Shizz!

Um. Okay. Spazzity-Spazz Spazz! Notices first!

_**One.**_

My username! As I said on TSfLW, I may change it to either

XynnPhantomhive

Perry

Aura

or

Line

_**Two.**_

New story.

When You Come First and Our Happy Families reach the Twenty point mark, I'll be making another Rose and Chistian. I can't stop loving them together! The plot?

Princess Rosemarie Belikova was kidnapped by her mother, Janine Belikova, from Russia and put in the American foster system at age three. Fourteen years later, the hunt for her still rages on. When Prince Christian Ozera, the man she was wed to, finds Janine's dead body in a coffin in Chicago, he belives his lost love is there. But will he find her before she forgets who she truly is?

_**Three.**_

This part is for raview I recently got on my 'And The Dhampirs FellIn Love'. If you don't want to read this part, you don't have to!

To Chryssa: She ordered Lissa's ring under Tatian's last name, because in case Lissa snooped around, it'd look like she was picking something up for Adrian. Lissa would think Dimitri's ring was something she bought for herself, becuase it 'may match her eyes' (Words from a girl who is a true Lissa). Hope that cleared things up!


	3. Shizzity-Shizzle

So! The anime stories I was gonna do come down to one final contestant. Ouran High school is already one, so I need a second one. The choices are:

Black Butler

Angel Beats!

Baka and Test

Dance In The Vampire Bund

Princess Tutu

I changed Kaze No Stigma to Princess Tutu, because no one voted for it. Now, I'm really leaning forward to Princess Tutu and an Ouran High School FF, so,...

You Come First, Families and Dhampirs are all on temporary hiatus. I'm going to get TsFlW and AeHaAcC to the ten chapter mark, take YCF to the 10 chp mark, then do the same with Dhampirs. I'm pretty sure that's it...

Story Rec Time!

Turncoat by elizaye.

Switching sides. "I have only one condition, and I trust it won't be hard for you to meet. I want Granger." Rated M for sex/language/torture.

It's actually pretty good, when you think about it. It's a Dramione, so look for some conflict! I'm on about the 85th chapter, and it's wonderful! It's all about Draco helping The Order, but only because he loves Hermione (SECRETLY!)


	4. Moar!

So. Um. I thought I should put some links up on the 'ol profile, just because. I've made a facebook fan page, and I'm starting a blog. I'll have my photobucket link up there as well. The new DBS chapter is being worked on, the new AEHAACC chapter is almost done and the new TsFlW is still in the process.

Boop! Songs that are inspiring me at the moment?

I Know You Care~Ellie Goulding

Bad Apple (English Version)~Christina Vee

Ieavan Polkka-Lily and Luka

Ievan Polkka-Len and Kaito

Promise-Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin

Um. If I think of anymore, I WILL add them...till next time?


End file.
